


the better part

by frausorge



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, bandom365
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is not discrete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the better part

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bandom365.

Pete is not discrete. He's a bundle of energy on his good days, all whirls and jumps, spins and twirls, till he's a blur in the air with no clear edges anyone could outline. He scatters pieces of his thoughts far and wide across the Internet, unsystematically, no breadcrumbs, and the intervals, the gaps and holes and all the questions he doesn't answer, take on negative shape, they become what people know of him: well, that's Pete for ya. He gathers Ryan under his arm and his label like a younger extension of himself. He holds his wrist next to Travis's to see their tattoo writhe and ribbon across their skin. He dumps the therapist who says he should work on better boundaries. He picks up his bass and the music soars and blends and merges till he feels Andy's sticks solid in his fists, Joe's strings vibrating against his fingertips, Patrick's voice rising through his throat. He lies exhausted in a tangle of legs and arms, hoodies and knit cap and trucker hat heaped anyhow on the floor, sweat and come streaked indiscriminately across inked and unmarked skin, and shares breath to the rhythm of a slowing heartbeat: _shh, shh, shh._

(Pete can be discreet when he needs to be. But that's another story.)


End file.
